Destination
by ViezVannie
Summary: /Semi Canon!/ Aku selalu tersakiti, aku yang selalu diabaikan, aku yang selalu ditinggalkan. Ketika aku dihiraukan olehnya, saat aku melihat orang lain mendekatinya, itu semua benar-benar menyakitkan. Namun, semua itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah, -kebahagiaanmu-, "Pandangi aku sedikit saja." /Chap 2 UPDATE!/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : /Semi Canon!/ Aku selalu tersakiti, aku yang selalu diabaikan, aku yang selalu ditinggalkan. Ketika aku dihiraukan olehnya, saat aku melihat orang lain mendekatinya, itu semua benar-benar menyakitkan. Namun, semua itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah, -kebahagiaanmu-, "Pandangi aku sedikit saja,"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku forever**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Semi Canon (setelah perang), bahasa remaja-dewasa, inside chapter 1 is 5000 words!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

_Kau memang pernah menyakitiku, dan kau lah yang selalu membuatku menjadi sedih._

_Bahkan dulu kau ingin mencoba untuk membunuhku…_

_Namun, aku tidak pernah bisa untuk membencimu, walau bagaimana pun caranya._

.

.

Aku selalu menginginkanmu untuk kembali pulang, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Kini kau hanyalah seorang kriminal. Perang shinobi kini sudah berakhir.

Dan, empat bulan setelah itu…

.

.

Kemudian kau akan menyelesaikan pertarungan bodohmu itu bersama sahabatmu sendiri. Tidak, itu bukan pertarungan yang bodoh bagiku. Itu bukanlah pertarungan yang biasa, bukan pertarungan yang hanya untuk main-main. Tapi, itu adalah pertarungan yang penuh dengan kebencian, penindasan, pelampiasan, dan semua hal bercampur menjadi satu dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit. Bagiku kalian melakukan hal itu hanya untuk melampiaskan semua dendam itu.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa meghentikan semua itu, memang tidak akan pernah. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah berdoa dan berharap. Berharap bahwa setelah ini kita akan kembali seperti semula dan semua bisa mendapatkan jalan kebenaran yang baik. Kemudian, kita akan berkumpul lagi seperti dulu, tertawa bersama di tim kita.

Apakah semua harapan itu bisa terkabul? Mungkin saja. Kita tidak tahu apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, bahkan dengan keinginan dan harapan kita sekalipun.

.

.

Kini, apa yang kulihat didepan mata adalah sebuah kesengsaraan sendiri bagiku.

Kenapa? Apa mereka sudah puas dengan acara mereka?

Beberapa tempat kini sudah hancur, hutan-hutan sudah berantakan, pohon bertumbangan, tanah retak, dan entah apalagi kekacauan yang kulihat didepan mata. Hancur, semuanya hancur.

Tidak, Itu tidak masalah bagiku, namun yang membuatku terus menangis bersedih sekarang adalah…

'_Ku mohon, bertahanlah…' _–air mata menetes tiada henti dari iris mataku.

.

.

.

'_Tap Tap Tap!'_

Dua kilometer dari kejauhan, ada sebuah rombongan ninja yang memang dikirim dari desa Konoha. Dengan cepat bala bantuan pun datang. Mereka semua akan membantu memberikan pertolongan kepada tiga orang yang masih berada disana, termasuk menyelamatkan dua orang yang sedang terkapar ditanah, tidak berdaya. Kedua lelaki tersebut seakan mati, bahkan chakra mereka seperti tidak terdeteksi. Banyak sekali luka di tubuh mereka, darah pun bercucuran dibagian-bagian tubuh mereka.

Hujan seakan ikut serta dalam kesedihan seorang gadis yang terus menerus menangisi kedua sahabatnya. Mereka memang tidak mati, itu belum pasti kebenarannya. Bisa dibilang kedua lelaki tersebut sedang sekarat. Bagaimana tidak gadis itu sangat sedih. Gadis ini terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya, dia tidak kuasa menerima hal ini. Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang berada diambang kematian adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan kini dia harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan mereka bagaimana pun caranya.

"Maaf Naruto, maaf Sasuke-_kun_… Hiks… a-aku tidak bisa mengobati kalian secara bersamaan," kata Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya yang terkapar pingsan.

'Mereka akan selamat, ya, mereka tidak apa-apa,' pikir Sakura untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menyemangati dirinya.

Kau mengobati mereka lagi satu persatu. Kau mengeluarkan chakra yang sangat banyak dan tentu saja chakra itu kau berikan dengan sekuat tenagamu untuk menyembuhkan sahabatmu. Tak henti-hentinya kau menangis, meneriaki mereka bahwa mereka itu sangat '_bodoh'_.

"Hiks… hiks, kalian bodoh! Liahtlah diri kalian sekarang! Kalian memang selalu membuatku cemas. Bodoh!" ucap Sakura saat dia sedang mengobati luka di dada kanan Naruto.

"Hiks… Kumohon, bertahanlah sampai mereka datang," isak gadis tersebut.

Kemudian dari kejauhan, nampaklah rombongan ninja medis. Ninja medis yang sengaja dikirim untuk memberi bantuan pun sesegera mungkin menuju ketempat mereka.

"Itu mereka, ayo cepat!"

Mereka, ninja-ninja medis tersebut menghampiri mereka dan segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Oh tidak! luka mereka sangat parah!" ucap Sizhune, pemimpin dari rombongan tersebut karena dikirim dari Konoha oleh Tsunade.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke Konoha!"

"Sebelumnya kita harus memberikan mereka pertolongan pertama dulu."

Mereka semua berkumpul diantara dua orang tersebut, dan pria berambut kuning jabriklah yang paling banyak dikerumuni oleh ninja medis.

"Na-naruto, bertahanlah…" kata Sakura.

"Ugh.…"

Seketika mata Sakura melebar, begitu pula dengan ninja-ninja medis yang ada disekitarnya.

Naruto… dia ternyata masih sadar, walau chakranya sangat sedikit terdeteksi dan juga kondisinya yang sangat parah.

"Na-,"

"Sa-sakura, obati Sa-suke saja du-lu… ugh,"

"Ta-tapi, Naruto…"

"Ce-cepat… ak-aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Naruto pelan. Dan kemudian dia kembali melemah dan menutup matanya.

'_Zrasshhh!'_

hujan terus turun menghujami mereka yang masih berada disana. Malam yang dingin dikarenakan hujan seolah-olah tidak mereka pedulikan lagi, yang terpenting adalah nyawa kedua orang tersebut.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sebentar, kemudian Shizune pun mendekati Naruto dan mengalirkan chakranya.

"Sakura, kau obati saja Sasuke. Biar aku yang menangani Naruto. Cepat!" ucap Shizune.

Dengan cepat Sakura pun berbalik kearah Sasuke. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang Sakura miliki, dia pun mengeluarkan chakranya dengan cepat dan besar. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke terjadi apa-apa.

'_Sasuke-kun… bertahanlah, kumohon,' _lirih Sakura didalam hati.

Sakura sedang mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ada ditubuh Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat banyak ternodai oleh darah, apalagi dari matanya. Sakura terus mengeluarkan air mata walau hujan menutupinya.

'DEG!'

Jantung Sakura terasa seperti mau meledak saat dirasakannya chakra Sasuke mulai menghilang.

'_Ti-tidak!'_ pekik Sakura. Mata Sakura mulai melebar. Chakra milik Sakura pun mulai tidak karuan.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_! Bertahanlah, kumohon! Hiks," Sakura mengeluarkan chakranya lebih banyak lagi kearah jantung Sasuke. Disaat itu ninja medis yang lainnya pun mengambil tindakan untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" tidak henti-hentinya bibir Sakura meneriakkan nama itu agar orang itu bisa mendengarnya.

Bola chakra dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura sangatlah besar, bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran yang biasanya. Sakura tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, yang dia fokuskan hanyalah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke, bagaimana pun caranya. Dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana kehidupannya nanti bila tanpa orang yang dicintainya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Sedari tadi dia tidak merasakan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak. Chakra Sasuke pun sudah menghilang. Sakura terus menangis dan mengeluarkan tenaga chakra yang sangat luar biasa.

"_Sasuke-kun…ku-kumohon selamatlah! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Kumohon, apapun akan kuberikan jika kau tetap hidup!" _teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

Ninja medis yang lainnya termasuk Shizune pun segera mengambil tindakan. Mereka dengan cepat mengerumuni Sasuke dan mengeluarkan obat pertolongan pertama.

'_Deg.. Deg..'_ –perlahan… suara itu seakan terdengar kembali, detak jantungnya…

Ninja medis yang lainnya pun yang sudah merasakan chakra Sasuke mulai terdeteksi walau hanya sedikit, dengan cepat mereka menyuntikkan sebuah obat ke lengan Sasuke.

"Jantungnya sudah berdetak kembali!" ucap ninja medis yang ada disamping Sasuke.

Air mata Sakura hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Chakranya sendiri belum ia hentikan. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur akibat air mata serta hujan yang menghalanginya.

Seakan Sasuke mendengarkannya, padahal detak jantung Sasuke sudah berhenti dan chakranya sudah tidak terdeteksi. Namun Sasuke terselamatkan, apa Sasuke memang benar-benar mendengarkannya? Atau apa mungkin Kami-_sama_ sedang berbaik hati padanya? Apa ini mujizat?

Sakura betul-betul bersyukur karena Sasuke sudah terselamatkan, bahkan luka-luka ditubuh Sasuke sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Hiks… te-terima kasih… Kami-_sama_," isak Sakura sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan senyuman syukur.

Terselamatkan dari maut. Harapan serta doa Sakura benar-benar terkabul. Kini dia sudah merasa sangat lega. Tak henti-hentinya ia melepas chakra hijaunya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, sekarang kita bawa mereka ke Desa!" perintah Shizune.

.

.

.

"Untuk saat ini Naruto sedang mengalami masa pemulihan. Walau lukanya cukup parah dan mungkin dia harus dirawat untuk beberapa waktu," ucap seorang dokter yang dikenal juga sebagai hokage.

Sakura masih terdiam didepan Tsunade, dia memang lega mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah lebih baik. Tapi…

"Kalau bocah itu, kondisi nya terlalu parah. Dan…. Dia buta," ucap Tsunade.

Mata Sakura melebar, dia memang sudah menduganya dari tadi, namun dia masih belum percaya.

"Percayalah Sakura, dia buta. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan jurus mata, dan akibatnya dia kehilangan cahayanya sendiri."

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia tidak mau cengeng lagi.

"Begitulah, walau dia belum sadar tapi saat aku memeriksa matanya, kornea matanya sudah rusak parah dan penglihatannya sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi," kata Tsunade.

"Ta-tapi, itu pasti bisa disembuhkan! Aku yakin pas-,"

"Jangan terlaru berharap. Bahkan seharusnya dia itu sudah mati, dan entah kenapa Tuhan masih menyayanginya, membiarkan dia hidup namun dengan kebutaan. Mungkin itu balasannya."

"Ti-tidak, aku akan tetap mencari obatnya! Bagaimana pun caranya Sasuke-_kun_ harus tetap sembuh. Dia, dia pasti akan menderita," ucap Sakura sambil menahan rasa sedihnya.

Tsunade terdiam. Matanya yang tadi memandangi mata emerald Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca, kini pandangan Tsunade beralih ke luar jendela.

'_Anak ini, tetap saja mencintainya. Padahal orang itu sudah banyak melukai hatinya. Tapi…'_ Tsunade mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau pun ada obatnya, itu pasti akan sangat susah mencarinya. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu obat atau tanaman apa yang bisa mengobati mata manusia. Aku belum pernah menemukan obat seperti itu," ucap Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Biarkan saja. Sesusah apapun aku tetap akan menemukan obatnya! Aku akan mencari di buku-buku pengobatan. Ya! Aku akan mencari obat itu sampai keseluruh dunia sekalipun,"

Tsunade masih terdiam menatap Sakura.

'_Ya… ini memang yang dinamakan cinta. Sama sepertiku dulu, akan mengorbankan apapun demi menyelamatkan cinta. Tapi aku kurang beruntung…cinta ku sudah lama menghilang…. Hmm…Mungkin…'_

Tsunade mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, aku pernah dengar ada orang yang buta dan matanya disembuhkan. Mungkin kau masih memiliki kesempatan," ucap Tsunade.

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia agak terkejut saat Tsunade mengatakan hal itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa obatnya!? Aku akan langsung mencarinya!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bentuk apa obat itu. Yang pasti benda itu sangat langka."

"Aku tetap akan mencarinya."

Tsunade menatap Sakura kembali.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau harus mencari obat itu selama kurang dari 3 bulan. Jika kau terlambat, maka Sasuke mungkin akan buta untuk selamanya."

'_Tiga bulan? Apa waktu itu cukup bagiku? Tapi, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun menderita! Aku akan tetap menolongnya,' _pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah, apapun akan kulakukan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Nyonya Tsunade," ucap Sakura sembari pergi dari tempat ruangan itu.

"Ya, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Jangan sampai terlambat,"

Sakura membalik wajah dan menatap Tsunade, kemudian memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Ha'i!" ucap Sakura, dan Tsunade pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

'_BLAM!'_

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Sasuke dirawat. Perlahan kaki jenjang Sakura melangkahkan dirinya menuju tempat tidur pasien yang ditempati Sasuke. Baru tiga hari Sasuke berada di Konoha, dan Sakura selalu rutin mengunjungi Sasuke dan Naruto serta memeriksa mereka.

Sakura meletakkan bunga lily didalam vas bunga yang sering dibelinya di toko Ino, sahabatnya. Kemudian dia menutup jendela kamar Sasuke agar tidak dimasuki oleh nyamuk, karena hari sudah malam. Dan kini, tetap saja kamar ini hening seperti biasanya, kecuali bunyi-bunyi kecil dari alat-alat deteksi pasien diruangan tersebut.

Kemudian Sakura memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Masih sama, ternyata keadaan Sasuke tidak kunjung membaik. Sakura berharap bahwa Sasuke akan lebih cepat sadar, Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke kenapa-napa. Terkadang Sakura menyalurkan sedikit chakranya kearah luka-luka perban Sasuke, dan tidak lupa juga pada matanya yang ditutupi perban juga. Selain menyalurkan chakranya, Sakura pun selalu rutin mengganti perban luka Sasuke dan juga selalu memeriksanya setiap saat. Bukan kah itu berlebihan? Bahkan Sasuke sudah seperti pasien pribadi Sakura. Memang iya kan?

Setelah selesai, Sakura kemudian duduk dikursi yang ada disamping kasur Sasuke. Dan seperti biasanya dia akan memandangi Sasuke lagi, menjaganya hingga berjam-jam seakan-akan Sasuke adalah anak berumur 1 bulan yang harus dijaga ekstra.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura dengan pelan dan lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti, karena orang itu memang tidak akan pernah menjawab Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jangankan disaat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri, disaat dia masih sadar sekalipun, Sasuke sangat sering menghiraukan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, untunglah kau tidak kenapa-napa… aku sangat bersyukur kau bisa selamat dan kini kau sudah berada di Konoha," kata-kata itu lagi yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Hmm, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ada sedikit berita untukmu," kata Sakura.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan sakit hati bila mendengarnya tapi… aku rasa kau memang tidak akan mendengarnya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tadi, nyonya Hokage memeriksamu. Dan kau tahu, katanya…" Sakura menghentikan bicaranya.

"Katanya kau buta… Ah! Kau tidak perlu panik! Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, dan kau pasti hanya buta sementara kok!" kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan, walau Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Lagi pula, aku akan segera menemukan obat yang cocok untukmu. Itu adalah tugasku sebagai seorang ninja medis. Dan aku benar-benar akan menjadi ninja medis yang hebat bila aku bisa membuktikannya padamu, aku akan menyembuhkanmu/"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dan tidak ada reaksi apapun. Sakura masih menatapi wajah Sasuke yang matanya ditutupi perban.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku harap setelah ini kau akan benar-benar tinggal dikonoha. Kau akan bahagia jika tinggal disini, percayalah," ucap Sakura sambil meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ada kabar lagi untukmu. Kau tahu? Mansion Uchiha sudah dibangun kembali. Katanya sih, itu untuk tempat tinggalmu nanti! Haha, pasti setelah ini kau akan sangat senang. Ah! Aku tidak pernah melihat reaksimu saat senang sebelumnya. Kuharap itu akan muncul diraut wajah datarmu itu. Hihi," ucap Sakura.

Sakura mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Sakura termenung menatapi wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sudah tidak ada goresan-goresan luka lagi, dan Sakura semakin menikmati wajah Sasuke pada saat kesempatan seperti ini.

Sakura memperhatikan pria tampan yang ada didepannya ini. Dari lekuk-lekuk wajahnya, Sakura melihat bahwa Sasuke sudah berubah. Saat masih chuunin dulu, Sasuke masih terlihat kanak-kanak dengan tubuhnya yang masih kecil. Tapi sekarang, tingginya bahkan sudah mencapai 175cm dan sudah lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan itu, dan baru kali inilah dia menyadarinya disaat beberapa kali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dulu, saat mereka masih saling ingin membunuh.

Sakura mencoba melupakan kejadian suram itu. Sudahlah, yang penting kini Sasuke sudah berada di Konoha. Kemudian Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke lagi. Kini wajah Sasuke sudah terbentuk lebih rupawan. Tulang rahangnya sudah lebih kelihatan dan wajahnya berbentuk lonjong walau tetap terlihat pucat. Hidungnya mancung, dan yang pasti matanya masih tetap sama, masih setajam yang dulu. Dan bibirnya yang tipis dan selalu tidak pernah tersenyum. Wajah yang benar-benar sempurna.

Kini Sakura malah mengalihkan penglihatannya pada bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sakura seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan hal tersebut. Ingin sekali Sakura merasakan bibir orang yang dicintainya, dan saat ini orang itu sudah berada didepannya dan bisa saja Sakura mengambil kesempatan emas ini. Tidak aka nada yang tahu bukan?

Bagaimana rasanya bibir menggoda itu? Bagaimana rasanya berciuman bersama orang yang kita cintai? Ah, Sakura benar-benar mengharapkan itu. Dia memang tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, karena dia ingin memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada Sasuke. Walau hal itu mustahil, namun Sakura akan tetap menjaga ciumannya hanya untuk Sasuke.

Nah, tunggu apa lagi Sakura? kau bisa mencurinya sekarang. Curi ciumannya! Ini adalah kesempatan seumur hidup, kau pasti akan bahagia. Ambil lah ciumanmu darinya.

Perlahan tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Telapak tangan Sakura yang halus mengelus pelan pipi dingin Sasuke. Sakura masih tetap melamun, namun gerak-geriknya mungkin tidak disadarinya. Kemudian, jari-jari lentik Sakura menyentuh bibir tipis nan menggoda itu.

'Tidak!' Sakura mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian Sakura menarik tangannya kembali.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal diam-diam seperti itu. Sasuke-kun pasti tidak akan senang, lebih baik aku harus bersabar untuk mendapatkannya,' pikir Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan senang," ucap Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sakura baru sadar atas perlakuan dan pikirannya tadi. Ah, Sasuke lah yang selalu menghipnotisnya menjadi seperti itu. Pria itu selalu menggoda dirinya dan membuat Sakura tidak bisa berhenti untuk selalu ingin memilikinya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan pria itu? Padahal dia sudah sering membuat hatinya , benar-benar ironis.

Apa Sakura memang benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu? Apa Sakura menyukai Sasuke hanya dari wajah tampannya saja? Jawabannya adalah, tidak.

Dia tidak hanya sekedar menyukai Sasuke. Dia memang sudah mencintai Sasuke dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia sudah mencintai Sasuke dari kecil. Bahkan ketika Sasuke hendak membunuhnya, dia tidak pernah membenci Sasuke walau Sasuke sering menyakitinya.

Dan kini, walau Sasuke harus menghadapi kecacatan mata, Sakura tetap saja ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke. Itu semua karena Sakura mencintainya, dan dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya itu menderita. Walau Sakura tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan apapun setelahnya, yang terpenting adalah –kebahagiaan Sasuke-.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa boleh aku menjagamu disini?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti.

"Walaupun kau tidak memberi jawaban, aku tetap akan menjagamu. Oh iya, besok aku akan pergi mencari obat yang pas untukmu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke masih terbaring diam, tidak ada gerakan-gerakan apapun, detak jantungnya pun masih terasa normal dengan alat deteksi jantung itu.

"Aku janji, aku pasti akan menemukan obatnya lebih cepat dari yang kau kira. Percayalah," kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Haha, Sasuke-_kun_, aku ini bodoh ya berbicara sendiri. Ah, semoga kau juga senang diajak bicara seperti ini. Kau tahu? Ini sama saja berbicara dengan dirimu saat kau masih sadar. Maksudku, jika berbicara denganmu pun, pasti kau juga tidak akan pernah menjawabku," ucap Sakura.

Kini sudah pukul 10 malam, Sakura masih saja menjaga Sasuke dikamar pasien tersebut. Mata Sakura tidak kunjung mengantuk dari tadi. Ya, dia tidak akan pernah bosan jika menjaga dan memandangi Sasuke.

'_Aku harap kau akan segera sadar, Sasuke-kun…'_

.

.

.

Pagi hari dirumah sakit konoha.

Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dengan langkahnya yang cepat dan juga dia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga untuk seseorang dirumah sakit.

Saat sampai diruangan yang akan dikunjunginya tersebut, dia pun masuk dengan perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_kun_…" ucap gadis itu lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pun mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan bunga segar yang baru dibelinya.

"Umm, Naruto-_kun_.. ba-bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau sudah membaik…" ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata membuka gorden jendela dikamar itu dan cahaya pagi pun masuk menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-_kun_, seandainya kamu sudah sadar, a-aku ingin sekali membuatkanmu makanan. Ku harap kamu akan segera sembuh," ucap Hinata saat dia sudah duduk disamping kasur Naruto.

'Tok tok tok'

"Aa silahkan masuk."

'Ceklek'

"Eh, Hinata-chan? Ternyata kamu pagi-pagi sudah berada disini ya?" ucap Sakura yang ingin memeriksa Naruto.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, kamu sendiri juga sudah bekerja pagi-pagi ini…" ucap Hinata dengan senyum.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja, aku ini ninja medis, dan aku akan mengobati teman-temanku agar mereka bisa sembuh," ucap Sakura dengan senang.

"U'um iya benar."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk memeriksa Naruto sebentar ya Hinata?" izin Sakura.

"Ah, i-iya, silahkan…" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Setelah itu Sakura pun memeriksa Naruto dengan telaten. Sakura juga memberikan sedikit chakranya ke bagian luka Naruto serta mengganti perbannya juga.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Sakura.

"Ha'i, terima kasih Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Luka pada tubuh Naruto sudah mulai menutup dan juga keadaannya sudah membaik. Tidak kusangka dia bisa sembuh dengan cepat.," kata Sakura dengan senyum.

"Be-benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

"Tentu, Naruto adalah orang yang kuat. Aku percaya Naruto pasti akan cepat sembuh dan dia akan ceria lagi seperti dulu…"

"Syukurlah… a-aku sangat senang. Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Wajah Sakura sedikit berubah saat Hinata menanyakan keadaan Sasuke. Namun Sakura kembali tersenyum,

"Belum ada kabar yang cukup baik. Tapi dia pasti akan sembuh kok!" ucap Sakura.

"I-iya, dan… dan kalian pasti akan se-senang juga setelah ini ka-karena kalian akan berkumpul lagi seperti dulu bersama Sasuke-kun…" ucap Hinata.

Sakura yang mendengar hal yang diucapkan Hinata pun langsung tersenyum.

"Ahh, iya. Semoga saja hal itu akan terjadi! Terima kasih!"

"I-iya."

Setelah itu Sakura pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan dia berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Sakura memasuki ruangan Sasuke dan memeriksanya seperti biasa. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali menjaga Sasuke sambil membaca buku yang dicarinya tadi diperpustakaan.

"Indra Mata…" ucap Sakura saat membaca judul buku tersebut.

'Aku harus mencari informasi tentang ini. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak boleh meluang-luangkan waktu ku,' pikir Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura pun membaca dengan penuh cermat. Dan begitu pula di setiap harinya, dia akan terus mencari tahu apa yang ada tentang pengobatan mata. Dan semua itu dilakukannya demi Sasuke.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang ke-20, Sasuke dan Naruto pun belum kunjung sadar. Walau luka ditubuh mereka sudah mulai memudar, namun mereka masih belum sadar. Sakura yang rutin mengobati mereka setiap hari tanpa lelah, dia hanya bisa bersabar dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Dan Sakura akan berusaha menyembuhkan mereka berdua, terutama Sasuke.

"Jika dia sudah sadar sekalipun, Konoha akan tetap memberinya hukuman," ucap sang hokage kelima didepan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut, namun dia akan tetap membela dan menolong Sasuke yang divonis untuk dihukum.

"Ta-tapi, tidak bisa semudah itu memberikan hukuman. Lagi pula-"

"Kita tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh pejabat negara. Dia adalah orang yang paling diincar, dan dia juga adalah seorang buronan, penjahat. Semua orang dulu sangat ingin menyingkirkannya," ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Sakura.

"A-apa? Tapi, kumohon! Kumohon, jangan memberikannya hukuman yang berat. Tolonglah, kami sudah bersusah payah untuk membawanya kemari, dan juga Naruto sampai sekarang belum sembuh. Apa kah shisou mau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kami? Jadi, komohon… jangan memberinya hukuman berat," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Tsunade memandang Sakura, kemudian dia pun menghela nafas.

'Aku memang ingin membantu kalian, terutama kau… Sakura,' pikir Tsunade.

"Entahlah. Jika itu masih bisa dipertimbangkan. Aku hanya seorang hokage, dan kita tidak tahu berapa banyak suara yang akan diberikan sebagai hukuman untuk Sasuke," ucap Tsunade.

"Tolonglah… jika itu tidak bisa, maka hukumlah aku seberat-beratnya sebagai penggantinya!" ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

Tsunade yang mendengar hal itu pun agak terkejut, 'Anak ini benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu, eh?' pikirnya.

Tsunade mulai berpikir, apa jadinya jika Tsunade tidak mengiyakan permintaan murid tersayangnya yang satu ini. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, bahkan sekarang Sakura tetap mati-matian untuk mempertahankan bocah itu dari hukuman dan menolongnya dari kebutaan. Sungguh pengorbanan akan cinta bukan? Apalagi Naruto sudah dengan susah payah membawa bocah buronan tersebut kembali ke tanah kelahiran.

Dan bagaimana jika bocah itu tak terselamatkan akibat masa krisisnya? Atau mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjalankan hukuman mati mungkin? Bagaimana jadinya jika setelah ini bocah itu akan….. mati?

Oh tidak! Tsunade tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana dengan perasaan tim 7. Apa Naruto akan marah besar? Atau mungkin menyesal dan putus asa?

Dan bagaimana jika dengan Sakura? Mungkinkah Sakura akan menangis seharian? Atau mungkin dia akan mengurungi dirinya dikamar? Apa Sakura akan menjadi gila setelah itu? Atau mungkin… dia juga akan ikut-ikutan mati?

Tidak! Tsunade benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga perang sudah berakhir dan Sasuke yang sebagai ninja buronan pun sudah tertangkap.

'Sial' pikir Tsunade. Bahkan Tsunade sudah bisa memprediksi bagaimana jadinya. Baiklah, kini dengan berbagai cara dia harus bisa membantu tim 7 itu. Sial… bocah Uchiha itu memang sialan. Lihatlah! Dia benar-benar manusia yang paling beruntung didunia. Mendapatkan teman-teman yang masih setia menungguinya, menyadarkannya dari kegelapan, menyelamatkannya hukuman, menerimanya dikala dia tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi, dan termasuk gadis yang ada didepannya ini, memberikan apapun demi keselamatan dan kebahagiaan pemuda brengsek itu. Tapi apa yang dihadiahkan kepada gadis pink itu? Masa lampau yang benar-benar suram, meninggalkan gadis lugu itu dan berniat membunuhnya. Cih, sungguh ironis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, paling tidak bocah itu tidak akan diberi sangsi yang berat. Ku pikir juga begitu, asalkan dia mau mensejahterakan desa dan tidak mengkhianati Konoha lagi," ucap Tsunade.

"Dia pasti akan mengikuti Konoha sekarang! Naruto sudah merubah jalannya kearah yang benar, aku yakin!"

"Hm, aku percaya kepadamu dan juga kalian di tim7, aku akan berusaha untuk membantu kalian," ucap Tsunade.

Sakura pun tersenyum senang saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Arigatou, Shisou! Akan ku buktikan semua. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke-_kun_ juga pasti akan terselamatkan dari kebutaannya."

Dan kini, hanya ada senyuman tipis nampak dibibir merah sang Hokage kelima itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Naruto karena ini adalah jam nya untuk memeriksa Naruto. Sakura pun sampai didepan pintu kamar Naruto dan mengetuk pintunya,

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Silahkan masuk," sapa seorang gadis dari dalam.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu dan kemudian dia pun masuk, namun baru selangkah masuk, dia sangat terkejut karena yang dilihatnya didepan adalah…

"Naruto!?" ucap Sakura kaget.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, sedangkan orang yang disampingnya, Naruto, dia sudah sadar dari masa kritisnya. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"Hehehe. Kok begitu sih reaksimu, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto senang.

Sakura yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung pun langsung mengeluarkan air mata. Dia menangis lagi.

Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat Sakura menangis hanya terdiam dengan senyuman.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, maaf belum memberitahumu. Ta-tadi Naruto_-kun_ melarangku untuk memberitahukanmu dulu. Tapi a-aku sangat senang Naruto-_kun_ sudah sadar," ucap Hinata.

Sakura masih mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, dan kemudian dia berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tidak apa, aku juga sangat senang. Tapi…" –Sakura kemudian melihat Naruto.

"A-ada apa Sakura-_chan_? Ah jangan-jangan kau mau memberikanku sesuatu yah!?" tanya Naruto dengan senang.

"Ya, aku akan memberimu hadiah," ucap Sakura.

"Wah kalau begitu ap-,"

"BODOH!"

'_BLETAK!_'

"AW! Sakit, Sakura-_chan_! Apa ini hadiah yang kau maks-,"

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Kau dan Sasuke benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

Naruto yang masih berada diatas kasur pasien pun hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Sakura yang marah kepadanya.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku cemas selama ini! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku disaat kalian hampir mati! Hiks… pertarungan kalian itu sungguh bodoh, kalian melukai diri kalian sendiri. Apa sekarang kalian sudah puas!?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sakura, begitu pula Hinata yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun kemudian Naruto hanya menampilkan senyuman.

"Tidak apa kan?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum enteng.

"Tidak apa katamu? Tidak apa!? Kau pikir bagaimana jika kalian tidak selamat! Aku akan terus menderita jika hal itu terjadi! Kalian benar-ben-,"

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sakura.

Mata Sakura langsung melebar. Janji? Dia masih mengingat janjinya dikala dia hampir mati? Kami-_sama_….

Sakura tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kini dia hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar bisa membuatnya menjadi terdiam seribu bahasa.

"K-kau…" Sakura mulai tergagap, kini dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Hei, ayolah? Aku ini lelaki yang bisa menepati janji! Kini dia sudah kubawa pulang kan? Iya kan? Dia ada disini, dan tidak ada yang mati diantara kami," ucap Naruto.

Sakura mulai menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sakura pun menjadi heran.

"Sakura? jangan katakan bahwa dia… ,"

"Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura langsung, dia memotong pembicaraan Naruto yang sempat mengira bahwa Sasuke kenapa-napa.

Naruto menghela napas dan tersenyum senang.

"Hahaha! Aku sudah mengiranya! Dia sudah berubah kok. Dan ku jamin setelah ini kita akan kembali lagi seperti dulu, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto senang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Naruto yang agak curiga melihat Sakura yang tersenyum seperti itu, bukan tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aa… ti-tidak ada,"

"Katakan saja, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaannya? Jawab aku, Sakura!" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Dia ada disini. Tenang saja Naruto,"

"Lalu, apa dia sudah sadar? Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang!"

Kemudian Sakura pun mengantar Naruto menuju ruangan Sasuke, begitu pula Hinata mengikuti mereka sambil menopang tubuh Naruto saat berjalan, karena Naruto masih ada luka dan belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Mereka dengan perlahan memasuki kamar Sasuke, sunyi dan sepi. Naruto kini bisa melihat Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum kecil karena sudah berhasil membawa sahabatnya pulang walau sampai saat ini dia belum sadar.

"Ini sudah hari yang ke-20, tapi dia masih belum sadar," ucap Sakura.

"Kita akan menunggunya," balas Naruto.

Sakura masih terdiam melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur didepannya.

"Apa saja luka berat yang dialaminya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada, semuanya hanya luka ringan,"

"Kau pasti berbohong. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, Sakura! tidak mungkin jika dia hanya luka ringan, tidak akan sampai selama ini dia mengalami masa kritis,"

Sakura merasa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan terpaksa dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Dia…. Dia buta," ucap Sakura lirih.

Mata Naruto pun melebar dan hanya bisa terkejut.

.

.

.

Hari ke-25, Sakura seperti biasa sedang berada dikamar pasien yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering dikunjunginya. Hening yang ada didalam kamar pasien ini, walau didalamnya terdapat kedua insan yang tidak tahu sedang apa yang dilakukan.

'_Ada salah satu tumbuhan langka yang katanya bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Dan mencari tumbuhan itu sangat susah. Bahkan jika kau menemukanya sekalipun, kau harus bisa membuatnya menjadi obat utuh, dan jika gagal, maka dia tidak akan bisa melihat lagi,' _perkataan dari guru Sakura yang bernama Tsunade itu terus mengulang-ulang dia benak Sakura. ternyata dia memang harus mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang tumbuhan itu.

'_Sakura-chan, aku akan tetap membantumu! Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah teman kita,'_

Sakura yang biasanya mengajak Sasuke untuk berbicara, kini mulai meninggalkan kegiatan rutinnya tersebut dan mulai beralih ke buku yang sedang dia baca.

_Eh_, apa kau sudah bosan mengajaknya untuk berbicara? Ah, ternyata bukan itu alasannya. Lihatlah, betapa konsentrasinya ia saat membaca buku tersebut. Buku tentang pengobatan-pengobatan mata, dan bukan hanya itu, masih ada setumpuk buku tentang 'obat tumbuhan' dimeja.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sakura selalu melakukan aktivitas pencariannya. Dua hari yang lalu dia sudah mengunjungi sebuah desa yang banyak terdapat tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang bisa dijadikan obat. Namun tidak ada hasil yang didapat oleh Sakura. Biarpun Sakura sudah sering gagal dalam misi pencariannya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah untuk menyerah.

'_Apa nama tanaman itu?'_pikir Sakura saat sedang membaca buku pengetahuan obat tersebut.

Kini sudah pukul 01.00 malam, Sakura yang masih membaca di kamar Sasuke pun mulai mengantuk. Sakura mulai menguap dan segera ia tutup bukunya sebelum ia memberi tanda jejak pada lembar kertas yang sudah dibacanya.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menghasilkan apa-apa untukmu," ucap Sakura dengan pelan, matanya sudah sayu karena mengantuk.

"Besok aku akan pergi lagi ketempat yang terdapat banyak tumbuhan obatnya, ku harap disitu aku bisa menemukan obat yang ku cari,"

Sakura kemudian meletakkan buku yang dibacanya diatas meja. Karena dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk, dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya disamping kasur Sasuke.

"Hahh…" Sakura bernapas lelah.

"Ku harap kau bisa lebih cepat sadar, Sasuke-_kun_… _Oyasuminasai_," ucap Sakura, dan dia pun tidur dengan keadaan duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya disamping tubuh Sasuke.

_Aku sedang berada didalam bunga tidurku, disana aku memimpikanmu…_

_Aku bisa melihat senyum tipis dari bibirmu itu, walau hanya samar-samar._

_Perlahan aku mendekatimu, dan kemudian kau membelai rambutku._

_Kuharap ini bukan mimpi, namun ku tahu ini memang benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi._

_Dan disana, kau akan bahagia bersamaku…_

_Apa itu akan terjadi didunia nyata kita?_

Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya, ternyata dia benar-benar mimpi indah…

.

.

.

To be continue…

**A/N **: Chapter 2 sampai chapter "…" sudah saya buat, tapi saya belum mau mempublishkannya dulu, sekarang saya hanya tinggal menunggu review :) saya mengaharapkan review kalian jika sudah selesai membaca, semakin banyak review, semakin cepat pula chapter kedua dipublishkan. Semoga suka dengan fict ini, dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan! ^_^

.

.

**ViezVannie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : /Semi Canon!/ Aku selalu tersakiti, aku yang selalu diabaikan, aku yang selalu ditinggalkan. Ketika aku dihiraukan olehnya, saat aku melihat orang lain mendekatinya, itu semua benar-benar menyakitkan. Namun, semua itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah, -kebahagiaanmu-, "Pandangi aku sedikit saja,"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku forever**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Semi Canon (setelah perang), bahasa remaja-dewasa, inside chapter 1 is 5000 words!**

.

.

Pada sore hari menjelang malam didalam sebuah hutan, seorang gadis remaja sedang duduk diam sendiri dibawah pohon rindang. Ditengah hutan itu hanya ada dia seorang saja. Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun gadis itu masih berada dibawah pohon rindang sambil beristirahat, karena dia sudah lelah bekerja seharian sampai menguras tenaga.

Gadis remaja berambut pink itu hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai-belai rambut halusnya. Sambil melihat matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang dan kemudian gelap pun mulai muncul. Sakura bernapas lega, betapa lelahnya dia selama beberapa hari ini. Lima hari menginap didesa lain dan juga setiap harinya ia harus mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting didalam hutan, yaitu tumbuhan langka.

Untuk apa dia mencari sebuah tumbuhan langka? Tentu saja semuanya tahu, apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini tidak lain dilakukannya hanya untuk Sasuke. Bahkan dia sudah mencari tumbuhan itu terus seharian.

Apa yang didapatnya selama lima hari ini belum cukup memuaskan baginya. Dia memang tidak menemukan tumbuhan yang ia cari, namun dia mendapatkan beberapa tanaman obat yang bisa dijadikan untuk terapi mata Sasuke nanti. Sakura berharap dengan idenya membuatkan terapi mata untuk Sasuke, mungkin saja mata Sasuke bisa sedikit lebih baik.

.

.

'_Sakura-chan! Biarkan aku ikut membantumu. Jika kau sendirian yang mencari obat itu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya!'_ ucap Naruto pada waktu Sakura akan menjalankan pencariannya.

'_Kau belum sembuh total, Naruto. Kau harus beristirahat. Dan jangan pedulikan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja,'_

'_Ti-tidak bisa begitu! Kalau aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, kenapa tidak menyuruh ninja lain untuk menemanimu saja?'_ tanya Naruto.

'_Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas dan juga misi mereka. Sudahlah Naruto, ini juga adalah keinginanku sendiri.'_

_._

_._

Sakura masih duduk menyandar dibawah pohon, rasanya malas sekali baginya untuk kembali ke Desa Yin untuk menginap. Ya, dia memang disuruh Tsunade untuk pergi ke desa terpencil yang hutannya sangat lebat dan penuh dengan beraneka flora dan fauna. Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa memandangi langit malam, termenung lagi dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

'_Waktu ku tinggal dua hari lagi… setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke Konoha,'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura kemudian melihat disampingnya, tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ia dapatkan dikumpulkannya didalam sebuah toples kaca. Sakura sedikit tersenyum, tidak apalah dia tidak menemukan obat langka itu, setidaknya dia masih bisa mendapatkan tanaman yang bisa dijadikan terapi mata Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Ah, betapa lelahnya ia hari ini sampai-sampai dia sendiri malas untuk berjalan pulang. Ini masih berada ditengah hutan dan hari sudah gelap, apalagi dia adalah seorang gadis dan sendirian pula didalam hutan. Apa dia tidak takut sendiri? Bagaimana jika ada bahaya yang mengancam? Tentu saja tidak, **dia tidak akan takut dengan apapun jika tujuannya adalah menyelamatkan Sasuke**. Lagi pula dia adalah gadis yang kuat sekarang, dia tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapi bahaya yang akan datang.

'_Jangan memaksakan diri. Jika kau jatuh sakit, maka kau bisa terlambat untuk mencari obat lagi, ingat itu baik-baik'_ –kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade teringat kembali didalam otak Sakura. Benar, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia harus segera kembali ke Desa Yin sekarang, hari sudah gelap dan Sakura pun memulai perjalanannya sendirian.

Sakura sampai di desa, dia pun langsung masuk kerumah penginapan. Setelah itu dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar yang dia pesan dan mengunci pintu. Betapa lelahnya ia hari ini, bahkan tubuhnya masih terlihat kotor. Tanpa melakukan hal lain lagi, Sakura langsung melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu. Setelah itu mengambil sebuah handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Rasa segar kini terasa ditubuhnya setelah berendam di air panas. Kini Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur. Sakura membaringkan dirinya dikasur untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

'_Lusa aku akan pulang. Semoga saja Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja,' _pikir Sakura. Sakura selalu saja memikirkan Sasuke, entah itu keadaannya maupun kehidupannya kini.

'_Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto? Hmm, mungkin ada Hinata yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi, kalau Sasuke… siapa yang akan menjaganya? Ah, kuharap Shisou selalu rutin memeriksanya,'_

Kini sudah pukul 10 malam, rasa kantuk pun mulai menghampiri Sakura. Sakura yang sudah terlalu lelah pun langsung tertidur dan menuju kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Desa Konoha,

Sakura berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan juga jantungnya berdetak kencang tidak karuan.

Sakura terus berlari dengan cepat hingga sampai disatu lorong kamar yang sangat banyak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Lee, Ten-ten, dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua memandang sedih kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ada apa ini?

"Sakura-_san_…" ucap Lee dengan nada sedih.

"Dimana dia!?" tanya Sakura cepat, keringat dingin bercucuran ditubuhnya.

Semua orang terdiam menunduk. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pintu kamar pasien tersebut.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu sekalipun, Sakura dengan cepat langsung membuka pintu kamar itu.

'_BRAKK!' _–Sakura membuka pintu dengan kasar, kini ia berdiri didepan pintu dengan napas yang masih tidak teratur.

"Hahh..hahh…." –napas Sakura tersengal-sengal. Sakura melihat didepannya, orang-orang yang dikenalinya lagi. Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, dan Shizune memandang Sakura dengan rasa terkejut, kemudian berganti menjadi rasa sedih.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sakura dengan setenang mungkin.

"Sakura-_chan_… dia…" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih, nampak dari wajahnya Naruto seperti orang yang baru saja menangis.

"Minggir! Aku ingin melihatnya!" ucap Sakura dengan emosi.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu dulu," ucap Tsunade.

"Minggirlah! Aku ingin memeriksa Sasuke-_kun_! Dia harus segera diselamatkan!" kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi, suara Sakura mulai serak.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke…." Naruto tidak mampu lagi menahan dirinya dan perlahan air matanya pun keluar, Naruto menahan air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia tidak mungkin mati! Minggir, aku ingin memeriksanya!" ucap Sakura, hatinya mulai tidak karuan.

Mau tidak mau mereka semua pun bergeser dari tempatnya. Sakura kini melihat, orang yang ada dibalik selimut putih yang menutupi kaki hingga wajahnya.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatinya, air mata pun terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini pasti bohong, pasti mereka semua hanya bersandiwara. Perlahan Sakura menarik kain putih tersebut, dan terlihatlah wajah putih pucat Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum miris, dia masih tidak mempercayai semua ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ma-maaf aku terlambat datang. A-aku akan memeriksamu sekarang juga," ucap Sakura lirih.

Mereka semua hanya bisa melihat Sakura dengan sedih, mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Sakura melakukan kegiatannya.

Sakura memeriksa Sasuke, namun setelah selesai, Sakura langsung terdiam mematung. Shizune dan Hinata pun hanya bisa menangis sedih melihat Sakura seperti itu. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam kecewa, meremas rambutnya frustasi dan menyesali dirinya sendiri. Tsunade langsung menghampiri Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura, ia tidak menangis, ada apa?

Sakura memandang jasad Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Bohong, ini pasti bohong.

"Sakura, kau harus percaya ini. Dia sudah tiada, dia tidak akan mampu hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu, jadi jangan-,"

"Diam!" –Sakura berteriak, memotong pembicaraan Tsunade. Tsunade tahu perasaan Sakura, dan dia hanya bisa memilih untuk diam. Tsunade berpikir, ini sama dengan dirinya yang dulu, mati ditinggal oleh orang yang paling dia cintai. Perlahan Tsunade pun ikut mengeluarkan air mata, memundurkan badannya sedikit menjauh dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_…." Sakura berbicara sangat pelan, suaranya bergetar dan terdengar lirih.

"Kau tidak pergi _kan_? Kau akan tetap disini, bersama kami. Kau pasti hanya bermain-main," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_…."

"Sa-suke-_kun_… hiks, bangun…" kini air mata keluar lagi, tubuhnya bergetar, lututnya seakan lemas. Hati Sakura sangat hampa, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, yang dipikirkannya kini hanyalah Sasuke seorang.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Tolonglah! Bangun!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh dingin Sasuke. Mereka semua melihat Sakura dengan pilu, dan satu persatu dari mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hiks! Sasuke-_kun_! Jahat, kau jahat sekali. A-aku sudah membawakanmu obat! Kumohon sadarlah! Aku tak bisa hidup jika tidak ada kau, hiks…"

"Relakan saja! Dia sudah mati! Kau bodoh jika kau selalu ingin menderita karenanya!" ucap Ino sambil menangis, tidak mampu melihat sahabatnya yang kini sangat menderita karena kehilangan.

"Ti-tidak! tidak mungkin! Sasuke-_kun_! HWAAA! SASUKE!"

Menangis… menangis… dan menangis. Hati terasa sakit. Apa ini?

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Hahh…hahh!" –napas Sakura tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat kamarnya yang gelap, kemudian meremas kencang selimutnya. Kembali ia melihat sekitarnya, memastikan sesuatu bahwa ini….

"Yo-yokatta! Hiks…." Sakura kembali meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Untunglah, tadi hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Sakura kembali menangis, ia tidak ingin hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Kemudian Sakura melihat jam, sekarang pukul 2 subuh. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di desa lain. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian ninjanya dan langsung berangkat pulang pada subuh itu.

'_Sasuke-kun, aku akan segera pulang. Baik-baiklah disana!'_ Sakura dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya, ia terus berdoa dalam hati supaya Sasuke selalu terjaga dengan baik.

.

.

Hari masih gelap, mungkin sekarang masih pukul 4 subuh. Sakura sudah hampir sampai kepintu gerbang konoha. Sakura masih tetap merasa gelisah. Tidak! ia tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke. 'Sudahlah Sakura! kau sudah sampai di Konoha sekarang, dan tidak akan ada terjadi apa-apa,' pikir Sakura sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kini desa Konoha masih sangat sepi, sebagian besar penduduk pasti sedang menikmati alam mimpinya. Kecuali Sakura yang kini langsung menuju rumah sakit. Dan saat sudah mendekati rumah sakit, Sakura pun dengan cepat masuk dan berlari menuju kamar pasien milik Sasuke.

'Sebentar lagi,' pikir Sakura.

Sakura sudah sampai didekat kamar Sasuke. Syukurlah, ternyata tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada banyak orang didepan ruangan itu seperti mimpinya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, walau badannya masih terlihat lelah karena perjalanan selama dua jam tanpa henti. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

'_Kriiett'_

Sakura melihat kamar Sasuke yang gelap karena lampunya dimatikan. Kemudian ia tak lupa melihat seorang yang kini sedang tertidur diatas kasur pasien. Sakura tersenyum, dengan perlahan Sakura mendekati Sasuke setelah menghidupkan lampu.

"_Yokatta…_" ucap Sakura dengan pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur didepannya, setidaknya bisa dibilang –koma.

Sakura duduk disamping kasur Sasuke, kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Sakura kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sa-suke-_kun_….." –Sakura kembali menangis, masih menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Sakura masih terdiam sambil mengeluarkan air mata, mengingat mimpi buruknya barusan. Ia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena itu tidak terjadi.

Jika Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura sekarang, mungkin setelah melihat Sasuke yang baik-baik saja, Sakura akan langsung memeluknya erat, memberikannya ciuman rindu, dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Namun Sakura memang tidak bisa melakukan hal mustahil tersebut. Dia hanya bisa bersyukur dan hal yang paling bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Sakura kini mulai mengkhawatirkan dirinya lagi, sudah sebulan ini Sasuke belum sadar-sadar juga. Apalagi yang harus dilakukan oleh Sakura agar Sasuke bisa sadar? Sudah hampir sebulan ini ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke dan membuatnya sadar. Tapi sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum kunjung sadar, bahkan obat untuk menyembuhkan mata Sasuke pun belum ditemukan.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Tujuannya hanya ingin menyelamatkan dan melindungi Sasuke, tapi kini apa yang ia perbuat hanya sedikit yang ia dapat. Bagaimana lagi caranya agar ia bisa melihat Sasuke sadar, kemudian Sasuke akan hidup karena bisa melihat kembali, dan ia akan bergembira-ria bersama di Tim 7. Sakura benar-benar berpikir sampai kesitu, apapun akan dilakukannya. Sakura masih menangis dalam diam, hari ini begitu banyak sekali yang dipikirkan olehnya.

'_DEG!'_

Mata Sakura terbuka, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura langsung melihat Sasuke yang masih terbaring didepannya. Yang membuat dirinya benar-benar terkejut kali ini adalah karena, dirasakannya jari-jari Sasuke bergerak dalam genggamannya. Ya, benar…. jari-jari Sasuke sedikit bergerak dan Sakura benar-benar merasakannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Tidak ada jawaban, namun Sakura masih tetap mencoba untuk memastikan. Sakura percaya pasti Sasuke sudah mulai sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke-_kun_!? I-ini aku, k-kau sudah sadar? Berbicaralah sesuatu, kau mendengarkan ku kan?"

"…." –masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke-_kun_… bicaralah sesuatu, k-kau tidak bisu kan? Tolonglah," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan, berusaha menenangkan dan tidak ribut terhadap pasien yang ada didepannya ini. Sakura yang masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak lagi, Sakura pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah benar-benar sadar? Berbicaralah sesuatu, katakan apa saja," kata Sakura sambil menggenggam lebih erat lagi telapak tangan Sasuke.

Perlahan… rasa itu… detik-detik itu juga….

"A-air…" –suara serak dari bibir pemuda tampan itu, Sakura benar-benar mendengarnya walau suaranya hampir seperti berbisik dan parau. Sakura pun dengan cepat mengambil segelas air yang ada didalam dispenser dan langsung memberinya kepada Sasuke.

"I-ini, minum perlahan," ucap Sakura sambil memberi Sasuke minum dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Sasuke membuka mulutnya saat tepi gelas sudah menyentuh bibirnya, air pun masuk kedalam tenggorokannya yang sudah tidak dialiri air selama sebulan.

Satu gelas air pun langsung habis pada saat itu juga, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti sangat kehausan dan kekeringan karena tidak ada cairan selama sebulan, kecuali cairan infuse yang dipakai Sasuke untuk memberi sedikit cairan. Sasuke masih terdiam ditempatnya, matanya pun masih ditutupi oleh perban. Hari masih gelap, mungkin sekarang masih pukul 5 subuh.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar, Sasuke-_kun_…" ucap Sakura dengan senang.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sesaat, "Dimana aku berada," tanya pemuda itu datar, suaranya masih pelan dan serak.

"Tenang saja Sasuke-_kun_, kau sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Kau akan aman disini,"

Mulut Sasuke kembali terdiam, tidak ada lagi yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sakura juga hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak tau mau berbicara apa.

"Tu-tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan memanggil yang lain," ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada diruangan Sasuke pada saat ini. Tsunade sedang memeriksa Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melihat disamping Tsunade.

"Hasil yang cukup bagus untuk hari ini, kau sudah terselamatkan dari masa kritis, Sasuke," ucap Tsunade setelah selesai memeriksa Sasuke.

Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dengan perlahan Naruto pun ikut mendekati kasur Sasuke, kemudian memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Hoi Sasuke, Selamat datang kembali di Konoha!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Semua yang berada disitu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Sakura juga merasa bahwa hatinya kini semakin lega, senang dan bahagia.

Nampak bibir Sasuke sedikit memperlihatkan senyumnya walau sangat tipis. Mereka semua melihatnya, dan mereka pun tersenyum senang.

"Haha, dasar _Teme_! Kau masih saja pelit kata! Kau ingin aku pukuli lagi ya seperti yang kemarin?" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto! Sasuke-_kun_ baru saja sembuh. Dan hentikan omong kosong itu, kalian tidak akan pernah bertarung lagi!" ucap Sakura.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu, namun tiba-tiba Naruto kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Hahaha, tapi yang penting Sasuke sudah berhasil kubujuk. _Hahh_, ternyata susah juga yah berbicara baik-baik dengan dia, makanya ku pukul saja dia!" ucap Naruto didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah pasti mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa mendengus. Ahh, apa Sasuke benar-benar sudah tersentuh sedikit hatinya? Apa Sasuke tidak akan berbuat jahat lagi seperti dulu? Ternyata kerja keras Naruto pada saat membawa Sasuke pulang tidaklah sia-sia.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut-ribut disini. Dia sedang dalam masa pemulihan, sebaiknya kita membiarkan dia beristirahat," ucap Tsunade.

Mereka semua pun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Sasuke. Cepatlah sembuh, kami akan menunggumu, sampai kita bisa berkumpul dan menjalankan misi bersama lagi!" ucap Naruto.

Setelah semuanya meninggalkan tempat itu, Tsunade memberi kode kepada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangguk, kemudian dia pun tinggal diruangan Sasuke.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sakura pun hanya bisa terdiam didepan pintu. Suasana ruangan itu sangat sunyi dan sepi. Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sakura masih berada diruangan itu.

Diruang itu, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih berada diatas kasur pasien. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun dan masih berbaring diranjangnya. Apa dia sudah tertidur? Tidak ada suara apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura, dia memilih untuk tetap berada disini karena masih ingin mengawasi Sasuke.

Sekitar 15 menit Sakura berdiri didepan pintu, dengan perlahan pun Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke. Sakura kemudian berhenti, dan tersenyum lagi.

'_Entah kata-kata apa yang harus kuucapkan, tapi aku benar-benar senang melihatmu sudah pulih, Sasuke-kun'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura masih termenung melihat Sasuke, melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang kini tidak diperban lagi, melihat kaki-tangannya yang goresan lukanya sudah mulai memudar, dan melihat wajah pemuda tampan tersebut.

Hal yang membuatnya benar-benar senang hari ini adalah karena Sasuke sudah sadar dan sudah bebas dari masa kritisnya. Sakura sangat bersyukur dan bibirnya selalu memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman dikala ia melihat bahwa kini Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja.

Sakura benar-benar bahagia saat ini, ingin sekali dirinya memeluk erat orang yang dirindukannya. Ya, rasa bahagia itu membuat Sakura ingin sekali untuk memeluk dan mencium pemuda yang dirindukannya. Sungguh, jika itu benar-benar bisa dilakukan olehnya, maka akan ia lakukan sekarang juga. Melihat wajah dengan bibir tipis yang selalu menarik dirinya untuk menyentuh bibir itu.

Termenung, kini Sakura malah termenung melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur itu. Sakura masih saja menatap bibir Sasuke. Namun, satu pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sakura.

'Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau pernah berciuman dengan gadis lain sebelumnya? Siapa gadis pertama yang pernah mencium mu?' tanya Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam. Ahh, betapa bodohnya dia memikirkan hal seperti itu? Sudahlah Sakura, kau jangan terlalu berharap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap suara baritone itu, Sasuke. Sakura sangat terkejut pada saat itu, Sasuke ternyata mengetahui keberadaannya. Untung saja Sakura tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan anehnya, Sakura mengira bahwa Sasuke sedang tertidur. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke juga adalah seorang ninja, tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa mendeteksi kalau ada orang berada didekatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ belum tidur?…. A-aku hanya ingin memeriksamu sebentar," ucap Sakura dengan tergagap, atau mungkin –malu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak mau memberikan jawaban apapun. Sakura yang tidak menerima tanggapan dari Sasuke pun hanya bisa ikut terdiam. Ternyata Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu, dingin dan tidak mau banyak bicara.

"Ma-maaf, bisa aku memeriksamu sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_?" izin Sakura.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke pelan dan datar. Menyadari bahwa sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung berada disamping kasur Sasuke. Kini Sakura mulai memeriksa bagian-bagian bekas luka, memberinya sedikit aliran chakra. Dan setelah itu, Sakura dengan perlahan membuka perban yang masih menutupi kedua mata Sasuke.

Disaat Sakura sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, Sasuke merasa bahwa ada yang aneh terhadap dirinya. Dan inilah yang ingin dia tanyakan saat dia sudah sadar pada tadi pagi.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi pada kedua mataku," tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura yang sudah selesai membuka keseluruhan perban yang menutupi mata itu, agak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura masih melihat Sasuke, mata Sasuke kini sudah terbuka. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang seakan bisa melihat, namun matanya tidak lagi berwarna hitam kelam, melainkan keabu-abuan dan juga tatapannya kosong.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus berbohong? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia sakit hati bila mendengar ini….' pikir Sakura, kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Matamu tidak kenapa-napa, hanya iritasi terhadap iris. Dan memerlukan waktu sekitar satu sampai dua bulan lagi untuk sembuh. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, mata mu pasti akan sembuh," ucap Sakura.

"….." kini mereka kembali terdiam. dan Sakura hanya bisa melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya, setelah itu dia langsung ketempat kantor Hokage untuk member laporan misinya pada saat mencari tumbuhan yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sakura.

"Hanya ini," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah toples kaca yang berisi tumbuhan obat. Tsunade menghela napas, Sakura menunduk, merasa bahwa misi kali ini dia harus gagal.

"Waktumu untuk menyembuhkan mata bocah itu masih tersisa kurang-lebih sebulan. Dan ingat, matanya bisa buta permanen jika kau tidak segera menemukan obat itu," ucap Tsunade.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam, menyesal, dan kecewa. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke buta. Kini ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk mendapat tanaman atau obat yang bisa menyembuh totalkan mata Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke harus bisa melihat, dia harus bisa melihat dunianya yang baru, bukannya tenggelam lagi dikegelapan.

"Aku akan mencari obat itu bagaimana pun caranya. Mungkin aku akan sangat jarang berada di Konoha untuk beberapa bulan ini. Jadi kumohon, selama aku tidak disini, jagalah dia baik-baik,"

.

.

Hari yang ke-40…

'_SREK SREK!'_

Beberapa orang shinobi medis kini sedang berada disebuah hutan. Beberapa diantaranya adalah seorang gadis berambut pink sebagai ketua tugas. Dengan sibuknya ia mencari disemak-semak sebuah tumbuhan yang memang selama ini diincarnya.

'_Greenflow'_ –nama tanaman yang dicari-cari oleh Sakura saat ini, tanaman dengan daun merah memanjang, akar tunjang yang menusuk tanah dalam, dan mempunyai bunga indah dengan kelopak bewarna hijau.

Sudah hampir seharian ini mereka mencari tumbuhan tersebut. Tumbuhan itu sangat susah dicari karena warna kelopak bunganya yang hampir sama dengan warna rumput dan dedaunan, membuat para medis susah untuk membedakan. Apalagi tumbuhan tersebut sangat langka dan begitu sensitive, jadi harus dicari dengan pelan agar tumbuhan tersebut tidak terinjak atau rusak terkena sentuhan dan gerakan kasar dari sang pencari.

"Sakura-_san_…" panggil seorang medis wanita kepada Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah kami beristirahat sebentar? Sudah beberapa hari ini kita selalu mencari tumbuhan tersebut, kami benar-benar lelah,"

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Sudahlah, biarkan mereka beristirahat saja, lagipula Sakura juga tidak ingin membebani mereka yang sudah membantu Sakura.

"Ya, kalian boleh istirahat."

"Apa Sakura-_san_ tidak istirahat juga? Anda terlihat lelah."

"Tidak. aku masih bisa mencari tumbuhan itu. Kalian beristirahat saja duluan."

"Kalau begitu, arigatou Sakura-san."

.

.

Sakura berjalan sendiri didalam hutan, ini adalah hari yang ke-65. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak kembali ke Konoha untuk mencari tanaman obat. Namun selama ini yang ia cari belum ditemukan, dia hanya bisa menemukan tanaman obat biasa. Sakura berjalan memasuki lebih dalam lagi kedalam hutan, teman medisnya yang biasa menemaninya kini tidak ikut mencari karena Sakura menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat saja.

Hari sore tidak membuat Sakura lelah sedikit pun, dia tetap berusaha mencari tumbuhan itu dari pagi hingga malam. Namun Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"…" Sakura terdiam, menutup matanya dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

"… to-long," Sakura agak terkejut karena ia merasa mendengarkan suara seseorang yang sedang meminta tolong. Sakura mencari darimana asal suara itu, kemudian Sakura mulai mendeteksi dimana asal chakra yang ada.

'Ah disana!' pikir Sakura, kemudian Sakura dengan cepat berlari ketempat asal suara. Saat Sakura sampai, ia melihat seorang nenek tua yang terjatuh disemak-semak. Sakura sangat terkejut karena nenek itu sudah pucat dan berkeringat dingin, kakinya pun luka terkena duri disemak-semak.

"Uh… to-long," ucap nenek itu dengan lemas.

"Ne-nenek!? Ada apa dengan nenek!? Bi-biar ku bantu!" ucap Sakura, dan dengan cepat Sakura langsung membantu mengangkat nenek itu dari semak-semak berduri. Setelah mendudukkan nenek dibawah pohon, Sakura langsung melihat kaki nenek itu.

"Luka gigitan? Nenek digigit ular?" tanya Sakura.

"I-iya nak," ucap nenek itu lesu.

Sakura mulai berpikir, bagaimana caranya ia mengobati racun dari gigitan ular itu? Sakura melihat toples kaca yang dibawanya, tumbuhan obat yang didapat Sakura untuk terapi mata Sasuke. Sakura kembali berpikir, apa sebaiknya dia gunakan saja tumbuhan obat itu? Lagipula tumbuhan obat itu juga bisa digunakan untuk menstabilkan racun. Tapi, tanaman itu akan digunakan oleh Sasuke nanti…

Tidak! dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa nenek ini terlebih dahulu.

"Tahan sebentar ya, aku akan mengeluarkan perban dulu. Dan tanaman ini bisa langsung digunakan," ucap Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura mengambil semua tanaman obat yang ada didalam toples itu dan langsung digunakannya untuk mengobati nenek. Untung saja Sakura tidak lupa membawa peralatan yang ada.

"Terima kasih nak, berkat kamu nenek bisa selamat," ucap nenek itu.

"Sama-sama. Ini adalah tugas saya juga kok,"

Nenek itu tersenyum, "Kamu memang anak yang baik."

"Hehe,"Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong nenek ngapain didalam hutan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi nenek sedang mencari kucing kesayangan nenek, tapi nenek malah digigit ular dan terjatuh disemak-semak itu," ucap nenek.

"Ah begitu. Rumah nenek disekitar sini?"

"Ya, mau berkunjung kerumah nenek sebentar? Ini sudah sore, dirumah nenek juga tidak ada orang," ucap nenek itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kasihan juga nenek ini, apalagi dirinya masih lemas dan juga sudah tua. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo kita kerumah nenek. Tidak begitu jauh kalau dari sini," ucap nenek itu.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah nenek, dan kini hari pun sudah sore. Sakura melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. 'Rumah ini rumah kayu, tapi lumayan luas, dan juga segar,' pikir Sakura.

Mereka masuk ke dapur dan Sakura duduk dimeja makan, sedangkan nenek membuatkan teh untuk Sakura.

"Nak, kamu seorang ninja dari desa mana?" tanya nenek itu sambil membuat teh.

"Saya dari desa Konoha," ucap Sakura.

"Konoha ya, kamu benar-benar berbakat dalam permedisan. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Seorang lagenda sannin, dia adalah seorang wanita Hokage yang sudah mengajari saya tentang ninjutsu maupun permedisan," ucap Sakura.

Setelah mengatakan itu, nenek melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Namun dengan cepat nenek itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi, melanjutkan kegiatan membuat tehnya.

"Hebat ya, diajari oleh seorang sannin yang bernama Tsunade itu, ternyata sekarang dia Hokage ya…" ucap nenek sambil tersenyum.

"Eh!? Nenek mengenalnya?" Sakura agak terkejut karena nenek itu tahu siapa nama gurunya.

"Ya begitulah… dia juga belajar permedisan denganku dulu," ucap nenek.

Sakura masih terkejut, ternyata Tsunade pernah belajar permedisan dengan si nenek? Siapa nenek ini sebenarnya?

"Kok bisa? Dan nenek mengajari Shisou dalam mengobati? Memangnya nenek juga bisa mengobati orang?" tanya Sakura yang mulai kebingungan.

Nenek itu menatap Sakura lagi, nenek itu melihat lebih dalam mata emerald Sakura, setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kurasa nenek akan bercerita sedikit, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Siapa namamu nak?" tanya nenek sambil duduk didepan Sakura, memberikan teh hangat yang baru dibuat olehnya.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura."

"Hmm, Sakura… nama yang indah, sama seperti orangnya, cantik dan baik," ucap nenek sambil tersenyum lagi. Sakura yang mendengar itu pun langsung memerah.

"Ahh iya... soal Tsunade itu, kami pernah bertemu dulu saat aku masih muda. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berumur lima puluh empat ya… hahaha," ucap nenek itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hihi, begitu lah. Tapi biarpun begitu dia adalah Hokage yang cantik. Walau umur sudah lima puluh empat tahun, namun wajahnya masih seperti 25 tahun."

"Benarkah? Ahh, berarti dia sudah memakai jurus yang kuajarkan padanya," ucap nenek itu.

"Nenek yang mengajarkannya? Hebat sekali! Kenapa nenek juga tidak memakai jurus itu?"

"Tidak, saya tidak memerlukan itu. Lagi pula saya sudah berumur tujuh puluh, dan tidak pantas bagi saya yang seperti itu," ucap nenek itu.

"Hmm, iya juga sih," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi setelah itu kami berdua berpisah. Itu semua karena pada masa itu masih perang. Dia dan dua orang yang lainnya pergi menjelajahi dunia, dan sekarang mereka sudah dikenal sebagai lagenda sannin," ucap nenek sambil menyeduh tehnya.

"Dia mulai belajar medis dariku sejak adik dan kekasihnya mati dalam peperangan. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya waktu itu, tapi karena aku melihat tekadnya yang kuat, aku jadi mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang ninja medis…-"

Sakura terdiam mendengarkan, ternyata begitulah masternya yang diceritakan oleh nenek. Kisah kehidupannya dan perjalanannya sebagai ninja medis dan menjadi lagenda sannin.

"Begitulah dia sekarang. Dan kau juga sekarang adalah muridnya, pasti kau juga akan menjadi seorang yang hebat sepertinya," ucap nenek.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar nenek berbicara seperti itu, "Pasti, aku akan menjadi dokter terhebat yang pernah ada," ucap Sakura.

Nenek tersenyum, "Nenek sangat percaya. Nah, dan apa yang kamu lakukan ditengah hutan ini?" tanya nenek.

Ahh iya, sebenarnya tadi tujuannya adalah mencari tanaman obat langka. "Saya sedang mencari tanaman langka," ucap Sakura.

"Tanaman langka? Untuk apa nak?"

"Untuk… seseorang yang sedang sakit."

"Seorang yang sedang sakit? Siapa dia itu nak?"

"Nngg, dia adalah teman satu tim denganku, sudah beberapa bulan ini aku mencari obat itu untuknya."

"Temanmu? Memangnya dia sakit apa?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Dia seorang laki-laki, matanya buta. Dan aku ingin menyembuhkannya, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menemukan obat itu," ucap Sakura.

Nenek itu terdiam. 'Laki-laki dan buta,' saat ini dipikiran nenek adalah, Sakura mencari tanaman obat untuk seorang temannya yang buta?

"Sudah berapa lama dia buta?" tanya nenek itu.

"Sekita sebulan lebih, kata Shisou aku harus menemukan obat itu kurang dari tiga bulan,"

"Lalu, tumbuhan yang kamu bawa saat mengobati nenek, kurasa tumbuhan itu akan digunakan untuknya," ucap nenek.

"Ya begitulah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Saya juga harus menyelamatkan nenek dulu terlebih dahulu. Lagipula aku bisa mencari tumbuhan yang lain lagi,"

Nenek yang mendengar perkataan tulus dari Sakura pun tersenyum lagi. Apa yang dipikirkan nenek saat ini?

"Siapa nama pemuda itu, nak?" tanya nenek.

Sakura terdiam, apakah dia harus menyebutkan namanya? Tapi, tidak apalah.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke…. Anak Uchiha ternyata, memiliki mata unik yang bernama sharinggan itu ya,"

"Iya," Sakura kembali termenung, ternyata nenek banyak mengetahui tentang sesuatu. Sakura juga kembali memikirkan lagi bagaimana mencari tumbuhan itu. Sakura mengingat Sasuke, bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah lebih baik? Sudah berminggu-minggu Sakura tidak kembali ke Konoha. Semoga saja Sasuke sudah lebih membaik.

Nenek melihat Sakura yang ada didepannya, termenung. Nenek menatap Sakura dengan teliti. Dan saat itu pula, nenek kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Nak, kau mencintai pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu?" tanya nenek.

Sakura tersontak dari lamunannya, "E-eh? Ti-tid-,"

"Ah, kau benar-benar mencintainya, sampai kau terkejut seperti itu saat aku menyebutkan namanya," ucap nenek itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ne-nenek, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak." ucap Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Nak, nenek tahu kamu pasti mencintainya. Bahkan kamu sampai rela mencari tumbuhan langka itu deminya," ucap nenek.

Sakura menunduk. Benar apa yang dikatakan nenek, dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

"Kamu tidak meminum teh hangat itu nak?" tanya nenek.

"Ah, i-iya." Kemudian Sakura langsung meminum teh itu.

'GLEK' satu tegukan. Sakura melebarkan matanya saat merasakan…

Apa ini…

Rasa apa ini?

Semuanya terasa…. Manis dan juga…. Indah?

Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Ini sangat bernuansa lain,

'GLEK GLEK' dua teguk lagi. Sakura merasakan hal yang sangat membuatnya menjadi terdiam dan merasa seperti melayang. Nenek tersenyum didepannya, ada apa ini? apa yang nenek perbuat? Apa yang direncanakan oleh nenek?

"Ini… sangat…. Nikmat sekali…." ucap Sakura dengan perlahan, kini ia menampilkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Minum sampai habis," ucap nenek.

Sakura meminumnya lagi dengan perlahan hingga satu cangkir teh habis semua.

"Enak… benar-benar enak…" kini Sakura malah seperti orang yang terhipnotis, meracau sendiri –tidak jelas. Sakura merasa bahwa kini kepalanya terasa lebih ringan dan tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang. Sakura masih bisa melihat nenek yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hoamm…" Sakura menguap, kemudian perlahan tubuhnya lunglai kelantai.

"Aku… lelah… sekali…." Ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Apa ini? kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi mengantuk? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya sekarang?

"Jika kau lelah, tidurlah," ucap nenek dengan pelan.

'Apa nenek ini jahat? Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi," ucap Sakura yang perlahan matanya mulai menutup.

Tapi… ini benar-benar tersasa nyaman… apa aku harus menyerah saja?

_Gelap, kini semua gelap. Tak ada yang dipikirkan olehku lagi…_

.

.

**To be continue…**

**Hai semua :D saya kembali lagi dichapter 2. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview kemarin, review kalian benar-benar sangat berarti buat saya. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberi review lagi, karena saya akan selalu menunggu review emas dari kalian. Review kalian benar-benar memberikan saya semangat. Dan saya sendiri belum tahu chapter ini kapan tamatnya, yang pasti cerita ini masih akan lama selesainya, tergantung kepada readers yang ingin ceriat ini lama tamatnya atau tidak. Bagi yang ingin tahu ini happy ending atau tidak, itu masih rahasia :D hahaha :P**

**Yosh! Kita akan bertemu lagi dichapter depan, ikuti terus ceritanya!**


End file.
